Mystery Rider
by Dragonchick101
Summary: After an accident Hiccup vows to never get on his motorbike again, but that all changes when he is kidnapped. Five years later a mysterious man turns up out of nowhere. Who is this man? How does he know everybody when they don't know him? Secret Agent!Hiccup, Modern AU. Rated T because I am paranoid about later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction on this site so please tell me if you enjoyed it or not, I appreciate feedback and if you have any ideas about what I could do for future chapters then please tell me. Please read and review. Inspired by 'Road To Victory' by One-Crazed-Up-Dragon-Fan.**

**Everyone in the prologue looks like they did in the first movie. In the actual chapters they will look like they did in the second movie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from the plot.**

* * *

><p>Prologue part one<p>

Astrid Hofferson and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III were strolling through the park together. By now everyone knew that the two teens were in a relationship. As they were walking they didn't see a motorbike heading towards them until the last minute.

"Hiccup get out of the way!" Screamed Astrid as the bike was heading towards Hiccup, it was sort of like the biker wanted to hurt him on purpose. But it was too late, the bike crashed into Hiccup just as the biker jumped off. "No! Hiccup!" Astrid ran towards him and lifted the bike off the now unconscious Hiccup. She grabbed her phone and called 999, when she heard a voice asking what the problem was she said what had happened. Within five minutes the police and the ambulance was there, the biker was arrested and Astrid helped the paramedics lift Hiccup into the ambulance.

Twenty minutes later Astrid, Fishlegs Ingerman, Hiccup' cousin, Snotlout Jorgenson, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, Hiccup' mum and dad, Valka and Stoick, and Stoick's friend and Hiccup's karate teacher Gobber were sitting in a white room waiting to told they can go and see Hiccup. Finally the doctor said they could go and see him, so they all piled into a big room with a bed in the corner, and on the bed was Hiccup, but there was something different about him, then Astrid realised that Hiccup's lower left leg had been cut off up to his shin. The doctor then pulled Gobber to the side to talk to him. After about two minutes Gobber left and soon came back with something metal in his hand, it looked like a foot made out of metal, and then Astrid remembered that Gobber was a blacksmith so he must have made it for Hiccup.

Two weeks later Hiccup was up and out of the hospital, but he needed Astrid help him walk as he got used to his prosthetic.

"You know what?" Hiccup said to Astrid.

"What?"

"I am never going to ride my motorbike again!"

"Well good for you! Because if you do there is a chance that you might lose your other leg!"

"Don't say that! I want to try and keep as many limbs as possible, and that's why I am never getting on it again!"

"You are so dramatic! That is one of the things I like about you!"

"Really, you mean it?"

"Of course!" Astrid kissed him, "Just do me one favour, don't you ever lose your dramatic flair!"

"If it means that much to you, then I promise I will never lose my dramatic flair!" Hiccup said with a goofy smile as he kissed Astrid on the head, which was a little bit hard seeing as she is an inch taller than him.

Later that day the gang was at Hiccup's house training their parrots. Snotlout had Hookfang, his red and orange parrot, Fishlegs had Meatlug, his unusually stout brown parrot, Ruffnut and Tuffnut had Barf and Belch, their matching green parrots, Astrid had Stormfly, her blue and yellow parrot, and Hiccup had Toothless, his rare pitch black parrot.

"I will be back in a second. I just need to go to the bathroom." Hiccup said as he walked back inside. About two minutes later everyone heard a muffled scream coming from inside, the gang ran inside to see a man in black tying Hiccup's hands together and dragging him to the garage.

Astrid burst through the front door to see the man with Hiccup tied up behind him leaving on The Speedster, Hiccup's motorbike, with Toothless racing after them attacking the man who didn't seem to be fazed by the parrot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Here we go! Wow! That was actually easier than I expected. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it don't forget to review and let me know what it was like.**

**This is Dragonchick101 signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue part 2

HICCUP'S POV

As I came out the bathroom I felt someone grab me from behind. I screamed for help as he put a hand over my mouth and tied me up. The man dragged me onto my motorbike and got on, then started the engine and zoomed out of the garage.

"Hiccup!"

I turned around as best I could and saw Astrid running after me. I tried to say something but there was a piece of cloth over my mouth.

_Squawk!_

Toothless had just started to attack the man that had kidnapped me, I tried to tell Toothless to untie me but my kidnapper fed me something that tasted bitter and the next thing I knew was darkness.

* * *

><p>I suddenly became aware of my sore wrists and dry mouth. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a white room with no windows, a bright light positioned above my head. I looked to my left and saw Toothless asleep on my shoulder, then I heard a door open and a man in a black karate outfit stepped in and took of his mask. <em>"No way!" <em>I thought _"Ryan Turner, the bets karate teacher and motorbike racer in the world!" _In front of me was a man who was about 6'3 with pitch black hair and tanned skin, he had forest green eyes just like me and the same shape of face. _"We would probably pass as being related to each other." _I thought.

"Hello Hiccup. As you probably know, I am Ryan Turner. I have been watching you for the past few months and I see potential in you. If it is ok with you I would like to personally tutor you in everything I know."

"Wait, sorry what did you say?" I asked, looking very confused.

Ryan laughed, "I would like to tutor you in everything I know, if that is ok with you that is?"

"Of course it's ok, it's wonderful. But why did you have to kidnap me?"

"Oh that wasn't me, that was my boss. He said he wanted to get you away from all those stupid teenagers. I personally don't agree with him about keeping you tied up but he said I had to do it or he would sack me."

I just stared at him for a few seconds before saying, "I would be honoured to be your student." That made him smile, "When do we start." I said.

"As soon as we get to my house." Smiled Ryan.

* * *

><p>We got to Ryan's house and he showed me to my room. Inside my room there was a massive bed, a widescreen TV, a large bird enclosure for Toothless, all sorts of game consoles, numerous DVDs, and on the bed there was an incomplete ID card. I picked up the ID card and looked at him with a questioning expression.<p>

"If you want to train to be as good as me then we are going to have to temporarily change what your name is and what you look like." Ryan said seeing my questioning look, and then added, "What would you like your name to be?"

I thought about it for a little while and then remembered something. "Ryan, how old are you?"

"35, why?"

"Well, you are twenty years older than me and we look almost the same apart from height and hair. So we could pretend that I am your son."

Ryan's face lit up. "What a brilliant idea!"

So we got to work. On the ID card we decided to put Henry Turner, I dyed my hair black and took a photo for the card. By the time we were done I looked the same as Ryan apart from the fact that I was a couple of feet smaller and I had paler skin, but Ryan said that if we train outside and we train hard enough, then I will grow and my skin will change colour slightly.

* * *

><p>About five weeks later, Ryan decided to let me go out in public with him. Just like Ryan had said, I had grown taller, if only by a few inches, and I was still growing and my skin had the same tanned colour as Ryan's. About a week into my training he let me make my own motorbike and biker outfit, my bike was long and sleek, all black apart from two red crests that were positioned behind my knees and with green headlights that shine blue when you turn them on, the crests were circles that had a drawing of the legendary night fury in the middle, my helmet is shaped and coloured to look like a night fury's head, the rest of my out fit is black leather with a red night fury crest on my chest. I have given myself the name 'The Night Fury' for when I am racing and I am already famous for racing and karate(I had just earned my black belt). For whenever we go out in pubic I have a specially made prosthetic foot that fits into my trainer, so to the untrained eye it looks like I have two feet.<p>

As soon as we stepped outside we were swarmed with fans wanting photos and autographs. We tried to sign as many as we could before security came out to deal with the mob, and when I say security I mean Toothless, Toothless had grown a lot over such a small amount of time and as he got bigger his feathers started to change colour, instead of being pitch black they are now obsidian. The good thing about Toothless being bigger is that everyone is scared of him since he is now the size of a golden eagle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Wow! longer chapter by at least 200 words! Just so you know, Toothless is actually a rare breed of eagle called the blue eagle they are a bit bigger than golden eagles but when they are young they are only the size of parrots.**

**This is Dragonchick101 signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Onto the proper chapters now! Yay! Lets see how everyone is doing now.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

**ASTRID'S POV**

_...suddenly everyone heard a muffled scream coming from inside, the gang ran inside to see a man in black tying Hiccup's hands together and dragging him to the garage, I burst through the front door to see the man with Hiccup tied up behind him leaving on The Speedster, Hiccup's motorbike, with Toothless racing after them attacking the man who didn't seem to be fazed by the parrot._

_Gasp! 'Oh, it's just another nightmare'_ I thought as I turned to see what time it was. _'Six in the morning, better get up.'_

As I got up and threw some on clothes I couldn't help looking at the picture of Hiccup that was on my bedroom table. _'I wish he hadn't of been kidnapped five years ago.' _I sighed, _'Maybe Snotlout would stop hitting on me if Hiccup was here.' _I got onto the bus and noticed someone I didn't recognise sitting in the back with his earphones in, he looked very familiar, then I realised that the boy looked almost exactly like Ryan Turner. I just sat down and took no notice of him.

At the karate academy the rest of the gang were already there, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were having a cat fight, Snotlout was waiting for me, and Fishlegs was talking with Gobber(I managed to hear something about an inspection of the academy).

"Alright, everyone! I don't know when but at some point today we are going to have an inspection by a famous black belt." Said Gobber, shouting to be heard over the twins.

We started on some exercises to warm up when suddenly a young man of about twenty came through the door, he was wearing a white karate outfit with a black belt around his waist.

"Ah. You must be the inspector." Gobber said as he went up to the man.

"Henry Turner." The man said as he handed over an ID card.

"Oh my gosh! You mean to tell me your the son of Ryan Turner?!" I exclaimed, as he nodded his head.

"That's right, I'm here to inspect your academy on orders of the man himself." He replied.

So we got to work and showed him everything that we knew. After about an hour we had shown him everything and we took off our masks.

"Show us some black belt moves!" Said Ruffnut and Tuffnut at the same time.

"Ok. Just sit down and watch the expert." Said Henry as he cracked his knuckles. He went on to do the hardest and most complicated moves I have ever seen in my life as well as some moves I haven't even heard of. When he was done he took his mask off. I couldn't believe my eyes! It was the boy from the bus.

"Ooh, he's hot!" Mumbled Ruffnut quietly but I heard it and apparently so did Henry because he looked away and blushed.

We went to go get changed and when we were in the changing room I turned to Ruffnut and said, "What was that about?"

"Oh, please. Don't tell me you don't think he's hot too."

"Well, maybe a little bit..."

We finished changing and went outside where the boys and Gobber were discussing something.

"Hey, babe. Guess what? Henry races as well." Snotlout said as we approached the group.

"If you call me babe once more, I will kick you in-between the legs and break your nose." I said calmly with a hint of seriousness in there. I turned to Henry and said, "You race as well?"

"Yeah. I'm actually quite famous for racing." He replied, looking me straight in the eye. I looked at the biker's outfit he was wearing and thought it looked familiar, all black with a red night fury crest on his chest, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Can we see your bike?" Ruffnut suddenly asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Henry replied, as he started to walk around the back of the building.

We followed him until we came to a hidden parking area at the back of the academy, and there parked proudly in the middle of the area was something I would never of expected to see.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Only just started this story and I've already got 411 views!<strong>

**forestshadow: Hahaha thank you for the review, and I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure black parrots don't exist but it would be cool to have one I'll agree with you on that.**

**This is Dragonchick101 signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey, guys! Sorry about the wait. I had loads of homework to do, and mum's laptop broke so she was having to use mine and I didn't manage to get hold of it for a while. Anyway. Just so you know, I forgot to tell you all that the gang all have either a little sister or a little brother, here is the list of siblings: Astrid = Matthew, Astrid is 4 years older than him. Fishlegs = Scarlett, Fishlegs is 11 years older than her. Hiccup = Rebekah, Hiccup is 2 years older than her. Snotlout = Eva, Snotlout is 11 years older than her. Ruffnut and Tuffnut = Louis and Gabriel(Gabe), Ruff and Tuff are 4 years older than Louis and 6 years older than Gabe. The Junior Gang is the littler siblings, The Senior Gang is the older siblings. This chapter will have a couple of time jumps but apart from that I don't have anything else to say.**

* * *

><p><strong>Time jump, one week before Hiccup was kidnapped.<strong>

REBEKAH'S POV

I woke up early. Why? You ask. Because today The Junior Gang is going on a five year long, worldwide karate tournament! Crazy, right? The bad thing is, Uncle Spitelout's taking us. Why couldn't it have been Mrs Hofferson taking us instead? Never mind, at least me and Eva get to take turns riding in the front of the minibus.

An hour later, I was in Dad's jeep on the way to the airport. Mum had said goodbye before I left because Hiccup was still in the hospital getting his leg fixed. Just as I was about to fall asleep out of boredom, we stopped in the airport car park. I got out, Dad took my bags out of the back, and we went over to meet the others.

We were allowed to pick our seats on the plane because Dad is the Mayor of Berk. We had two rows beside each other at the front of the plane, me, Matthew, and Louis were sitting in one row, while Gabe, Scarlett, and Eva were on the other row, Uncle Spitelout was sitting in the row behind them. We watched some films on my portable DVD player for a while before getting bored and falling asleep.

Three hours later we landed in America and got off the plane. We spent the next hour getting to the hotel and unpacking. We had a massive hotel room which acted as four separate bedrooms and a living room. Eva and Scarlett shared one of the rooms, Louis and Gabe shared another, me and Matthew shared the third, and Uncle Spitelout got a room to himself.

That night I was in bed listening to Matthew's slow steady breathing trying to fall asleep. I smiled. _Tomorrow's the start of the tournament, and we are going to win_ it.

* * *

><p><strong>Time jump, five years later, one week before Henry arrived.<strong>

EVA'S POV

_"It's good to be home."_ I thought. _"I can't wait to see Snotlout so I can beat him up. It's so boring beating up everyone else, they don't hesitate to beat me up in return, Snotlout never beats me up. My parents will be so proud when they see my medal. _I walked through the door and went to the kitchen.

"Congratulations!" Mum, Dad, and Snotlout said as they smiled at me.

"We decided to get you a gift since you did so well." Mum said as she saw the gold medal around my neck. Snotlout handed me a gift and I opened it.

"Do you like it? I picked it myself." Snotlout asked.

"Like it? I love it! It's my favourite colour as well!" I had in my hand a pink MP3player.

"It's got all your favourite songs on it as well." Dad said as I flicked through the list and saw all my favourite songs, as well as some that I had never heard of before but were by my favourite bands. _"This is the best gift ever." _I said to myself. _"I wonder what everyone else got."_

* * *

><p>SCARLETT'S POV<p>

_"I wonder what Mum, Dad, and Fishlegs are going to say when they see my medal?"_ I went into the living room and smiled when I saw a present on the table.

"Well done! You got a gold medal!" Fishlegs said as he handed me the gift. I opened it and inside was a baby blue MP3player.

"I put all your favourite songs on it for you." Fishlegs said as he hugged me.

"Thank you. It's the bet gift ever." I said as I hugged my parents.

_"I wonder if there is a surprise in my room as well." _I thought. _"Probably not. Never mind, better go unpack."_

* * *

><p>LOUIS AND GABE'S POV<p>

"I bet Ruff and Tuff are going to be jealous when they see our medals, Louis."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see their faces!"

We walked through the door and went through to the dining room where Mum, Dad, Ruff, and Tuff were waiting for us.

"No way! You got gold medals!" Ruff shouted.

"That's not fair!" Tuff whined.

"Anyway. We got you something." Mum said. She handed us a large box and we looked at her weirdly.

"Go on. Open it. I can't remember what it is." Tuff urged. We opened the box and saw an Xbox 360.

"Yes!" We both shouted. "Lets go play on it now Gabe!" We ran upstairs and played on it until Mum called us down for dinner.

* * *

><p>MATTHEW'S POV<p>

I walked up to my front door and stopped before opening it. _"I wonder what they are going to say when they see my medal?" _An evil grin spread across my face. _"Or I could hide it and surprise them."_ I walked inside and shouted, "Mum, Dad, Astrid! I'm back!"

"Who's there?" I heard Astrid call from up the stairs. I followed the sound of her voice and saw them in my room waiting for me.

"Is...is that you Matthew?" Astrid looked astonished and she stared at me.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be me?" I answered.

"You look so different."

"Do I?" I looked in the mirror and realised that I had changed a lot in the five years that I was away.

"Where's the medal?" Dad asked. I decided to not be evil and took my medal out and showed it to them.

Astrid smiled at me and said, "I knew you could do it." She handed me a small box and I opened it. Inside the box was a black iPad with my name engraved in white on the back of it. "It matches my one." Astrid took out her iPad and it looked exactly the same apart from the fact that her one had 'Astrid' engraved on the back.

"Thanks guys." I said as I hugged them.

* * *

><p>REBEKAH'S POV<p>

"Mum, Dad, Hiccup! I'm home!" I shouted through the house.

"In the conservatory!" I heard Dad shout. I went to the conservatory at the back of the house and saw Mum and Dad sitting there talking.

"Hey guys. I won gold and a trophy for the academy."

"That's great darling." Mum said as she handed me a small box. I opened the box and inside was a white iPad with my name engraved in black on the back of it.

"Hey. This one matches Hiccup's." I said. "Speaking of Hiccup, where is he?"

"Rebekah, Hiccup was kidnapped a week after you left." Dad said as Mum started to cry.

"No!" I said as I sat down.

"I'm sorry sweetie, there was nothing we could do." Mum said.

"Where's Toothless?" I said.

"Toothless flew after the kidnapper. I think he was trying to save Hiccup." Dad said with a sad look in his eyes.

I nodded and went to go unpack. I got to my room and threw myself on my bed. I started crying and no matter what I did I couldn't stop myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Once again sorry for the wait. I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible but until then.**

**This is Dragoonchick101 signing out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys! Another chapter here. Lots of things are going to happen in this chapter that you probably wouldn't expect. You have been warned, so be prepared for ANYTHING! Oh, and btw, Hiccup had to temporarily change Toothless' name as well. His fake name is Bolt. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Time jump, back to the present<strong>

HENRY/HICCUP'S POV

I lead the gang to the back of the academy to show them my bike. As I walked I realised that they were all wearing biker suits. Astrid was wearing a blue suit and her blue helmet was sitting on her blue bike, Fishlegs had a brown suit and his brown helmet was sitting on his brown bike, Ruffnut and Tuffnut had matching green suits and their green helmets were sitting on their green bikes, and Snotlout had a red suit and his red helmet was sitting on his red bike.

"Where are you taking us hottie?" I heard a female voice behind me and turned around to see Ruffnut standing, staring at me.

"One, wait and see. Two, I already have a girlfriend so back off." I answered.

"Well, what does she look like?" I heard Tuffnut say. _"Oops. Oh well, time to put the made up story into action." _I thought, and then said to him. "I can't exactly remember. It has been five or six years since I've seen her. I remember that she is very beautiful, she has a voice like an angel, she is just a few inches smaller than me."

"What do you mean 'I haven't seen her in five or six years'?" Snotlout said.

"I can't exactly remember, but either five or six years ago my parents were killed and Ryan took me in. My girlfriend lived in a different town at the time, but when Ryan took me in we moved even farther away from her. I haven't seen her since." I said.

"Wait a minute I'm confused." Fishlegs said. "I thought Ryan was your Dad."

"He is and he isn't at the same time. Ryan is the twin brother of my Dad, making him my uncle but when I was orphaned he took me in and adopted me. Everyone thinks I am his real son because I am the spitting image of my Dad, Ryan is my Dad's identical twin so I look the same as both of them." I wished I could tell them the real story but I can't, I promised Ryan, anyway, some of it is true.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" I heard Tuffnut say. I turned and saw that my bike was in front of us. "You. Are. The Night Fury!"

"Oh come on guys! I thought you would of guessed by my outfit!"

Suddenly I heard 'Happy' by Pharrell Williams playing. Astrid took out her phone and said, "Hello. Hey bro what's the matter? Oh. Why can't you just ask Gobber? Good point. Ok, I'll be there in five minutes."

"Who was that?" Ruffnut said.

"That was Matthew." Astrid replied. "He says Eva's quad bike broke down and they need me to go and fix it."

"Well why can't Gobber fix it?"

"He said he doesn't have Gobber's number."

"Good point."

Snolout finally had enough and said, "Will you two stop already, my sister's bike is broken!"

"What type of quad bike does she have?" I asked.

"A red Suzuki. Why?"

"I'll fix it for her. Ryan trained me on how to fix anything with a motor, so I'll be able to fix it." I said as I got on my bike.

"Ok. Lets go then." Tuffnut said as he ran over to get his bike.

* * *

><p>ASTRID'S POV<p>

We were all on our bikes riding over to the track where The Junior Gang was. Henry was behind us, going quite slow according to him, so he could surprise them.

Two minutes later we(apart from Henry, he was hiding) stopped our bikes at the side of the track. Scarlett, Gabe, Louis, Matthew, and Rebekah were racing each other on the track while Eva was sitting on her bike at the side. As soon as they saw us, they came over to see us. Eva was nine and had a red quad bike, Scarlett was nine and had a brown quad bike, Gabe was fourteen and had a green motorbike, Louis was sixteen and had a bike that matched Gabe's, Matthew was sixteen and had a blue motorbike, and Rebekah was eighteen and had a long, sleek, black motorbike, they all had suits of the same colour as their bike.

"Astrid!" Eva called out. "Can you fix my bike? It just stopped working, I don't know what happened."

"Well..." I started. "I'm not going to fix it, but Henry says he will."

Suddenly Henry sped in on his bike and jumped off.

"No. Way!" Screamed Louis and Gabe at the same time.

"Night Fury. Will you fix my bike for me?" Eva said as she walked up to him.

"Of course I will." Said Henry as he took his helmet off. He walked over to Eva's quad bike and examined it. After a while he turned it onto it's side and walked over to his bike. He went to a very big compartment at the back of his bike and opened it. As soon as he opened it I saw a flash of navy blue and heard a screech. Then a big blue bird(and when I say big, I mean the size of a golden eagle big) swooped down towards me as if to attack.

"BOLT!" I looked over at Henry and saw the bird, apparently called Bolt, sitting on his arm. "Good boy. Now, I need you to help me to fix this bike, ok." Bolt squawked in return and Henry pointed to his bike. Bolt flew over and sat on Henry's bike and Henry went over to Eva's bike.

"Wrench."

_Squawk!_

"Screwdriver."

_Squawk!_

"Hold this for me Bolt."

_Squawk!_

"Ok, put it back now Bolt"

_Squawk!_

"There you go Eva, all fixed." Henry stood up and I saw that he was a little dirty.

"Thank you, Night Fury." Eva said while revving the engine to make sure that it was fixed.

"Ok. Four things." Said Snotlout. "One, what type of bird is that?"

_Hiss!_

"He doesn't like being called a bird, and is because he is not a bird." Henry said. "He is a rare species of eagle called the blue eagle."

"Ok. Two, why is he called Bolt?" Snotlout said.

"His name is Bolt because he can fly as fast as a lightening bolt." Replied Henry and as if to prove it Bolt flew off towards the track, went round it once, and came back in five seconds.

"Ok." Said Snotlout, who was amazed at how fast Bolt went. "Three, how did you train him to do that?"

"What? Fetching stuff for me? I didn't train him to do that, he just does whatever I say. He's a very loyal friend, aren't you bud?" Bolt squawked happily and nuzzled Henry's head.

"Oh. Four, What can I do to repay you for fixing my sister's bike?"

"Oh, not much. I need a place to stay, but apart from that, nothing else."

"You can crash at my place." Rebekah said finally coming in to the conversation. "There is a spare room in my house, I'll just make sure it's ok with Dad." She walked away and came a couple minutes later with her phone in her hand. "He wants to speak to you about it first."

"Ok." Henry took the phone and started talking to Mayor Stoick. "Hello? Henry Turner, sir. Sort of, he's my uncle but he adopted me when I was orphaned. Yes of course sir. Oh, before I forget, are you ok with pets? I've got a blue eagle called Bolt. No, he's very well behaved. Ok, I'll see you later sir." He handed the phone back to Rebekah. "Ok, lets go then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well here it is. This is my longest chapter so far! Next chapter we are going to see Hiccup reunite with Stoick and Valka, but they won't know who he is. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**This is Dragonchick101 signing out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Wow. I am surprised by the amount of feedback I am receiving because I don't think I'm that good a writer and I hate English which is ironic. Anyway, a lot of you have been confused about all the OCs, but don't worry, I am going to make a prequel when I am about halfway through this story and that should explain a bit about them. Now, just to put it out there, for those who are confused about Hiccup's kidnappers, they will come back at some point and you will find out why he was kidnapped, but I am not giving anything away. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>HICCUPHENRY'S POV

I was nervous as I followed Rebekah to our house. _"What if they recognise me?" _I thought. _"I can't let that happen, otherwise my mission will be screwed."_ I remembered why I came here in the first place.

_About six months after I was kidnapped by Ryan's boss, Ryan led me to a room with loads of tables littered with gadgets. "I am not just a karate master and famous motorbike racer." Ryan said as he turned to me. "I am also a secret agent working undercover for the CIA. My boss sent me out to spy on you and see whether you would be any good for the situation we found ourselves in. A villain who goes by the name of Drago Bludvist has escaped from prison and has decided to take over the world. We needed you to help defeat Drago and to do that we needed to kidnap you and train you. You will be trained as a secret agent to fight against Drago and his allies, but you cannot let anyone know your true identity, if they do, they will be in serious trouble because Drago will go after them to get information about our secret base." I nodded as Ryan showed me all the cool gadgets and how to operate them. Four and a half years later I had been fully trained in everything Ryan knew and I had just found out that Drago intended to takeover Berk meaning that I had to go undercover there and stop him._

I was smacked back into reality when I saw that we were approaching my old house. I gulped in fear, worry, and nervousness, it had been five years since I had seen Mum and Dad, and it would be weird having to call them by their real names.

"Well, we're here." Rebekah said as she stopped outside the house and took her helmet off. I still couldn't believe how much she had changed over the time she was away. I suddenly realised that I was staring at her when she turned away and blushed.

I got off my bike and approached the door. Rebekah went in first, thank goodness, and called out, "Mum, Dad! I'm back! Oh, and Henry's here as well."

I turned to Toothless and said, "Ok Bolt, you have to be very well behaved in this house. If you don't behave then no fish for a week." That earned me a look from Toothless that said, _'Are you kidding me? I can't live without fish.'_ I laughed and scratched his head. "If you behave then you will get fish alongside your meals, ok."

"Hey, Rebekah. Did you win the race again?" Mu-I mean, Valka said.

Rebekah smiled and said. "Like always, I was first."

I cleared my throat. "Oh, Mum, Dad. This is Henry Turner."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said as I shook their hands.

"Your just in time. We were about to have dinner." Da-I mean, Stoick said.

I was halfway through eating my dinner when my phone rang. I looked at it saw that it was Ryan.

_Me: Hey Ryan, what's up?_

_Ryan: Hey Junior, just checking up on you._

_Me: Come on Ryan. You know I don't like being called Junior._

_Ryan: Sorry, force of habit. Anyway, how are things?_

_Me: I'm staying at Mayor Stoick's house for just now. After dinner I'll unpack and research that thing you were talking about, what was it again?_

_Ryan: You mean the secret passage round the back of the arena I was talking about._

_Me: Yeah, that was it. Anyway, I've got to go I'll talk to you tomorrow._

_Ryan: Oh, have you taken your-_

_Me: No, I haven't taken my medication yet. I promise I'll take before I go to sleep._

_Ryan: Good. See you tomorrow._

_Me: OK. Bye._

When I got off my phone, Rebekah said, "Medication?"

"Yeah." I replied. "Last week I was practicing some racing moves and crashed my bike. The doctor told me that I had a couple of broken fingers and some bruised ribs, she gave me some pills and told me to take them every day for two weeks."

"Oh, that explains why you're holding your fork weirdly."

"Yeah, my fingers haven't fully recovered yet but they should be fine in a few days."

I finished my dinner and took my bags upstairs to my old room. once they were all there I locked the door to stop everyone from coming in. _"Time to get the toys out."_ I thought as I smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Chapter six here it is! I love the response I am getting with this story. If anybody wants to know what my OCs look like then just go to my profile. Next chapter SHOULD be up in a couple of days, emphasise on 'should'.**

**This is Dragonchick101 signing out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: So sorry for the wait, I have been battling (and losing) against the dreaded enemy of all teenage authors...Homework.**

**Hiccup: Wait! Why is it from Toothless' point of view?**

**Me: Because I thought it would be more fun to write.**

**Toothless: Hah! She likes me better! **

**Hiccup: Shut up Toothless!**

**Me: Both of you, stop fighting! Anyway let me know what you think. *Turns to Hiccup and Toothless* Stop that right now!**

**Toothless: But he's tackling me!**

**Me: You're a big, strong eagle, you can handle him.**

**Hiccup: Hey! What about me! I'm big and strong too!**

**Me: Shut up and let the readers, well, read.**

* * *

><p>BOLTTOOTHLESS' POV

I sat on my perch as I watched my human unpack all of his 'toys'.

"Hey, Bud." I looked over at my human and saw a fish in his hand. "You want some fish?"

I Looked at him and gave him a look that said _'What do you think?'_ He obviously understood my look because he gave me the fish. As I ate it, I looked at all the gadgets on the floor. There were countless pens, a laptop, an Xbox, a watch, sunglasses, numerous little silver capsules, a strange looking collar, an earpiece, and loads more things. My human opened several containers and sorted the capsules into them, he set up the Xbox and turned it on, as soon as he turned it on, a human came on to the screen.

"Hey Junior." The man said to my human.

"Come on Ryan, you know I don't like you calling me that." My human said.

"Well, do you want me to call you Hiccup or Henry?" Ryan said.

"Umm, let me think." My human said in voice that was dripping with sarcasm. "They can't know my real identity, so it has to be Henry."

My hum-I mean, Hic-I mean, Henry picked up the collar off of the floor and looked at it. "So, how does this work again?" He said to Ryan.

Ryan held up a sheet of instructions and said, "Just follow these, then after you've done that, I need you to mix a formula for me."

Henry followed the instructions and put the collar on me, then he put the ear piece in.

_'Get this thing off me!'_ I said as I tried to take the collar off.

"Nope, sorry. You have to keep it on."

_'But it's too tight-wait a second. You can understand me?' _I looked at Henry suspiciously.

"Yeah. That's what the collar is for, it helps me understand what you say, but I have to have the ear piece in or it won't work."

Ryan interrupted, "Right, I have an experiment that I need to do but you took the chemicals that I need."

* * *

><p>REBEKAH'S POV<p>

I walked past the room that Henry was in and I heard him talking to someone. Being the cheeky teenager that I am, I decided to listen in on what he was saying.

"Right, I have an experiment that I need to do but you took the chemicals that I need." I heard a voice say.

"And you want me to do the experiment?" I heard Henry say.

Yes please. Just use the liquid from the blue container and the liquid from the red container and mix them together."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"Ok."

**BANG!**

I heard the other man laugh. Then I heard Henry but in an annoyed tone.

"Wait, did you know that was going to happen!?"

"What do you think? I created those chemicals."

Then I heard squawking. "Oh come on, don't you start too."

I knocked on the door and asked, "Henry, is everything ok? I heard an explosion."

I heard shuffleing and then the door opened.

"Henry, are you ok?" Then I saw his face and hair, his face was covered in soot and his hair was spiked up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ryan pranked me and it ended up with me looking like this."

I heard laughing coming from the room and looked past him, there was nobody in the room. Henry went over to his phone which was on the bed and picked it up, "Shut up Ryan." He said to the phone.

"Here let me just-" I went over to him to fix his hair but when I touched it, it was ice cold and rock solid. Henry looked up and saw his hair.

"Ryan!" He nearly yelled into the phone. "What did you put in those chemicals?"

More laughing was heard coming from the phone, "Hair freezing gel."

"WHAT!"

I heard somebody coming up the stairs and went to see who it was.

* * *

><p>HICCUP'S POV<p>

I was so busy yelling at Ryan over the phone that I nearly didn't hear Rebekah talking to me.

"Henry, do you know someone called Johann?"

I turned around and saw my loyal servant, Johann. "Johann! Long time no see!"

"Hello master 'enry," In front of me stood a tall man wearing a big fur coat, "Ryan sent me, said he wanted me to make sure you were taking your medication and other nonsense like that."

I tried to hold back a groan but I wasn't successful.

"What's the matter?" Rebekah asked me, looking worried.

"Oh, nothing. Just Ryan trying to make me pass out from medication overdose." I said sarcastically.

"Rebekah! Astrid and Matthew are here to see you!" I heard Valka shout from downstairs.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Every year, Astrid throws a big Christmas party at her house. She said you're invited, that is if you want to come." Rebekah said to me.

_'Well, it's a good chance to see them again after so long. Maybe you will get to kiss Astrid, something you haven't done in five years.'_ I turned to glare at Toothless and he gave me a sarcastic look, _'Well, if you want to spend Christmas here all alone then suit yourself, I'm going to see my friends.'_

"Ok, fine, if you're going then I'm going as well." I turned to Rebekah and said, "Can Johann come too?"

"Of course." I heard a voice say, but it wasn't Rebekah. I looked at the doorway and saw Astrid and Matthew.

Matthew took one look at my hair and burst into laughter. I growled and turned to my phone, "See what you have done Ryan! My hair is a mess!"

"Don't worry Junior, it will go back to normal any second now." As soon as he said that, my hair returned to normal.

_'Can we go now!? I want to see Stormfly!' _I turned to Toothless to see him bounding around the room like an excited puppy.

"Yes, now calm down and let Henry pack his things."

"Wait a second. You can understand him as well?" I turned the picture on and Ryan came up on the phone.

"I made two ear pieces." He turned his head, and sure enough, he was wearing an ear piece identical to mine.

"Right, you guys go down and I'll pack what I need." I said to everyone in general.

After they left, I pack my stealth suit, my rocket shoes, a bottle of water, a bag of fish, an extra change of clothes, my phone, and my watch. I went downstairs and went outside to see everyone on their bikes and Johann and Toothless on my bike. _This is going to be fun._ I thought as I got onto my bike and put my helmet on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Once again, so sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed it and please review if you have any constructive criticism or helpful hints or just want to let me know what you thought. *Turns to Hiccup and Toothless who are still fighting* Knock it off you two!**

**Hiccup: What? He started it, four years ago.**

**Toothless: What!? I did not!**

**Hiccup: Did too!**

**Toothless: Did not!**

**Me: SHUT IT! Thank you, anyway, this is Dragonchick101 signing out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey everyone! I am really excited right now! IT'S NEARLY CHRISTMAS! Anyway, Christmas party in this chapter! YAY!**

**Hiccup: Why are you so excited?**

**Me: Were you paying attention earlier? I just told everyone why.**

**Toothless: No, he wasn't listening, he was too busy kissing Astrid.**

**Hiccup: Was not!**

**Toothless: Was too!**

**Hiccup: Was not! I was in the bathroom!**

**Astrid: What are you two fighting over?**

**Hiccup: Oh...uh, hi Astrid. Toothless is just being a pain in the butt.**

**Toothless: No I'm not!**

**Hiccup: Yes you are!**

**Toothless: No I'm not!**

**Me: Will everyone just be quiet please? I already have a headache from my brothers messing about.**

* * *

><p>HICCUP'S POV<p>

We arrived at Astrid's house for the party. When we went inside I saw that Fishlegs was there with his sister and his parents, Snotlout was there with his sister and his parents, Ruff and Tuff were there with their brothers and their parents, Mr and Mrs Hofferson were there, and Valka and Stoick were just behind us.

"Right! Lets get this ceremony over with so we can party!" I heard Snotlout say.

I turned to Astrid and said, "What's he talking about?"

Astrid's face dulled for a moment before saying, "Five years ago, my boyfriend was kidnapped. We hold a ceremony to remember him every year." I could see tears forming in her eyes and all I wanted to do was assure her that I was ok. But I couldn't.

The ceremony went by and many tears were shed, mostly from Stoick, Valka, Astrid, and Rebekah. Oh how I wished that I could reveal myself to them.

"Right! Lets get this party started!" Snotlout and Eva shouted at the same time.

"Dad. Did you phone the entertainment company?" Astrid said.

"No... Matthew was supposed to do it."

"Ok, Matthew, did _you_ phone the entertainment company?"

"Yes, but they said they couldn't make it." Matthew said, looking nervously at Astrid, "But I did find us another entertainment company. Well, it's not really a company, it's more of a comedy duo."

"Ok, that's fine. Everyone, please take your seats. We are going to have a performance by... Matthew, what's the duo's name?"

"The Contagious Comedy Club"

"Weird name, anyway, without farther ado, please welcome, The Contagious Comedy Club!"

...And onto the stage walked... Louis and Gabe!?

(**Bold **is Louis, normal is Gabe, _italic_ is both)

**"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls."**

"Welcome to The Contagious Comedy Club."

**"We hope you enjoy the evening,"**

"So just sit back and relax."

_"And let the laughter carry you away tonight because you'll be going home in stiches."_

They then went on to do stupid tricks, like Gabe jumping through a hoop for Louis. Then there was the bad jokes,

**"Gabe, why did the skeleton not go to the party?"**

"I don't know, why did the skeleton not go to the party?"

**"Because you were there."**

An uproar of laughter filled the entire room, and Eva and Scarlett were crying.

"Not. Funny. Louis, why did the pig cross the road?"

**"I don't know, why did the pig cross the road?"**

"To get as far away from you as possible."

More laughter and this time me and Astrid were in stiches.

Louis got mad and pushed Gabe into the wall, Gabe faked getting hurt and fell limp to the floor.

**"Gabe, wake up, my well boiled icicle is broken and I need you to fix it."**

"Only if you get me a cug of moffee."

"Hang on," Shouted Snotlout, "What do you mean, 'well boiled icicle' and 'cug of moffee?"

I went up to him and whispered in his hear, "They swapped some letters, they mean, 'well oiled bicycle' and 'mug of coffee'." A look of realisation dawned on his face and he sat down.

**"No way! You're not allowed coffee. You know what it does to you."**

"No I don't. What does it do to me?"

**"You won't be able to sleep tonight and you will have at least twelve toilet breaks."**

Everyone laughed so hard that they fell off of the sofa and rolled on the floor.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that, besides, you can't handle coffee either."

Louis tackled Gabe again and they continued their show. The evening went on and by the end of the show, everyone was holding their sides and gasping for air.

"Right! If everyone could make their way to the kitchen, we will get something to eat." Matthew said as he was standing on a chair so he could get everyone's attention.

We went to the kitchen and sat down. Mr Hofferson stood up, "Everyone, I would like to thank you for coming here today to celebrate Christmas and remember Hiccup, my daughter's boyfriend." Everyone murmured in agreement. "Now, lets eat!"

When we had arrived, Johann had offered himself as a servant for the night, so he brought out the food. There was a roast gammon joint, a roast chicken, a roast turkey, pigs in blankets, and loads of other types of food that I loved. Obviously, they had gotten in all of my favourite food so they remembered me even as they ate.

After we ate, we all went up to the bedrooms. There was three bedrooms, one for the parents, one for the girls, and one for the boys. I chose the bed closest to the window.

"What do you guys want to do?" Tuffnut said as he came up to us.

"I don't know. What do you say Henry?" Matthew said.

I smirked evilly, "I have an idea."

"Oh, no." Snotlout said, "I don't like that look you're giving us."

I smirked again, "How about we play a game."

"Uh... You said it as if you are not giving us an option." Tuffnut said.

"I know." I said as I started walking in circles around them, "Who wants to go first?"

"Uh... I'm confused, what game are we playing?" Gabe butted in.

I smirked again, "We are playing a game I made up, it's a testing and trust game."

"Ok, what do we have to do?" Louis said.

"Everyone sit on your bed," I instructed them and they obeyed, "Snotlout, do you trust me?"

"...Yeah..."

"Ok, everyone close your eyes," They did as they were told, "Ok, I'm going to put something in your hand Snotlout, you are not to eat it until I tell you, understand?"

"...Yeah."

I put a small silver capsule in his hand. I went on to do this with all of the boys, and then said, "All right everyone, put the capsule in your mouth and swallow it." They swallowed the capsules and instantly fell asleep.

"Hehehe works every time." I said to Toothless who was now sitting on my shoulder.

_"I don't understand, why did you give them sleeping capsules?"_

I face-palmed, "Because my watch says Drago is outside." I said it like it was the most obvious reason.

_"Oh, yeah, that makes sense."_

"Just shut up and get me my gear."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but I had to do it. Anyway, I hope you all have a merry Christmas and a happy new year!<strong>

**Hiccup: What's Christmas?**

**Me: Oh yeah, I forgot. Have a merry Snoggletog and a happy new year!**

**Tuffnut: What's Snoggletog?**

**Astrid: You know what Snoggletog is. Besides if you didn't then you wouldn't have a brain.**

**Tuffnut: I do!?**

**Hiccup: Yes, you do. You know, Odin comes and brings us presents.**

**Tuffnut: Oh, yeah... I remember now. Last year I asked Odin to bring me a new sister but he never did.**

**Ruffnut: I'm standing right here!**

**Tuffnut: Yeah, I know.**

**Ruffnut: Why you little-**

**Me: Stop fighting! Tomorrow is Christmas Eve for me and I want to enjoy it. Anyway, this is Dragonchick101 signing out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey guys! I want to give a shout out to HersheyNightsKiss, who helped me get the ideas for the next couple of chapters. I hope you enjoy it and please review.**

* * *

><p>HICCUP'S POV<p>

As Toothless went to get my gear, I went into the hallway and knocked on the door to the girls' bedroom.

"Hey Henry. Is everything OK?" Astrid said as she opened the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going out for a walk and might not be back until early tomorrow morning." I said, half lying.

"Why? I mean, if you're going for a walk then it shouldn't take that long." Astrid said as she closed the door and came out into the hallway.

"Bolt likes to race me, but the problem is: whenever we race, he goes so fast I can't see him. He ends up miles away from me and I spend ages looking for him." I said, laughing nervously.

"Have you told the others? They might want to try and prank you when you get back." She said, chuckling.

"Oh, them. Don't worry about them, they're sleeping like babies." I laughed.

"Really? What did you do to them?" I was taken aback by the look of astonishment and respect in her eyes.

"I gave them sleeping pills. At Ryan's house, he always has friends over, so I end up having to share my massive room with their kids. I usually sedate them so I can get a good night's sleep."

"Ok. Night." Astrid said, before hesitating. It looked like she was having a fight within herself. She finally broke out of her trance and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. I acted upon instinct as I turned her head and kissed her on the lips. Her arms went up around my neck and my hands rested on her hips as she moaned into the kiss. We broke for air and gazed into each other's eyes.

"I have been wanting to do that since I met you at the academy." I said truthfully.

She blushed before saying, "So have I."

We leaned in and were about to kiss when we were interrupted.

_'Hiccup. I've got your gear.'_

I sighed and said to Astrid, "Look, I really need to take Bolt out, but I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok, I'll see you later." Astrid said, opening the door just in time to hear Ruffnut singing along to One Direction. "Come on! You know I hate that band, Ruffnut!"

I heard Ruffnut's voice from the room, "I don't care. I can listen to whatever I want."

I turned back to where Toothless was and scowled at him, "You couldn't have just waited a couple more minutes!?"

_'Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realise that you were making out with Astrid.'_ He said sarcastically.

I went into the boys' bedroom and walked over to my bed. There, sitting on my bed, was my spy gear. It was an all-in-one zip up suit that was the same color as Toothless' feathers, with combat boots of the same color and loads of gadgets attached to the suit. I took a moment to put it on, and get out my X-ray sunglasses.

_'Come on! You're ready, let's go!' _Toothless said as he whizzed over to the window.

"Ok, ok! We're going!" I said as I opened the window.

Toothless zoomed out the window as I opened it. I stood up and climbed out of the window, before shutting it again. I reached down and activated my boots, switching them on to stealth mode. The beeped quietly, informing me that they were on stealth mode, and I jumped into the air.

Just as I started falling, I tapped my feet together and black fire came out of them, making me able to hover in mid-air. I turned my glasses on and was able to see through everything.

"Drago identified." My watch said quietly. "Turning hover-boots on to autopilot flying mode."

I started moving forwards, in the direction of the docks. Toothless slowed down so he could glide beside me.

_'So, are you going to tell them?' _He said, turning on his side so he could face me.

"Eventually. But not yet." I said plainly, scanning for Drago.

Suddenly my watch started beeping rapidly, indicating that Drago was underneath me.

"Toothless, attack!" I said as I flew down and landed on the ground.

Drago was a tall man of seven feet with dark hair and a dark beard. He turned to look at me and smirked, "So, they are sending kids at me now!?" His deep voice echoing through the shipyard we were in.

"One, I'm not a kid. Two, you might want to watch your back." I said with a smirk of my own.

Toothless dive-bombed Drago and scratched at his face and head. I watched Drago carefully as I took out 'Inferno' my flaming sword.

I let out a war cry as I swung my left arm out at Drago, Inferno nearly chopping his head off. Drago ducked and ran towards me with no weapon. As he neared me, I shot into the sky and enabled laser mode on my suit. I kept shooting at him, but he managed to dodge all of them. Well, _almost _all of them. Toothless swooped down and attacked Drago, momentarily distracting him, and I shot him, blowing his arm clean off.

I flew down to him and smirked, "Never underestimate the kid team on the CIA."

"This isn't over boy! I'll be back!" Drago shouted, before running off.

I looked down at myself and sighed, it would probably take ages to wash the blood out of my suit.

I whistled to Toothless before heading back to Astrid's house. Man was I tired.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter. Next one will be Astrid's POV of what happened while Hiccup was fighting Drago. Please review or PM me if you have any ideas or any advice.**

**This is Dragonchick101 signing out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. I am pretty sure that my village is going to be snowed in tomorrow, because there is a blizzard right now. But that's what you get if you live in central Scotland. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

* * *

><p>ASTRID'S POV<p>

I can't believe myself! I just confessed that I have feelings for Henry! If Hiccup is alive then he would probably be angry at me.

"Are you okay?" Scarlett said as she sat down on the side of my bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, giving her my best innocent look.

"Okay. Hey, we're going to play truth or dare. Want to join us?"

"Yeah, sure." I said, a little worried that I might have to do something embarrassing.

"Right, everyone is here. I'll start." Announced Ruffnut as I sat down. "Astrid, truth or dare?"

"I know that I'm going to regret this, but, dare."

"I dare you to...hide in the boys' room and-"

"If it involves sleeping with one of the boys then I'm not doing it." I said abruptly.

"I was going to say, make out with Henry when all the boys are asleep." Ruffnut said.

I blushed, "Okay, I'll do it. You guys continue with the game and I'll come back when I've done the dare."

I got up and left the room, then went into the boys' room. I went over to Henry's bed and sat down on it, waiting for him to get back from his walk. Suddenly I heard the window being opened and turned around, to see Henry climbing through it. He stopped when he saw me and my eyes went to what he was wearing. He was wearing what looked like an all-in-one indigo suit that was covered in blood.

"This isn't what it looks like!" He said quickly.

"Why are you covered in blood?" I asked, frozen to the spot, trying not to think of all the possibilities.

"Well, it's kind of a long story." He said, shutting the window and sitting down.

"I've got time." I said.

"Well...five years ago, I was kidnapped. Kidnapped by Ryan's boss. Apparently I had a gift and Ryan's boss wanted to use my gift to his advantage. After I was kidnapped, Ryan told me that he saw talent in me and wanted to train me. I agreed, so he changed my appearance and identity, and started training me. After about six months of training, I learned that Ryan was working for the CIA and that he had started a kids programme. I joined, and became top of the class. Everyone thought that I was actually Ryan's nephew and the only other one that knows my true identity is Ryan's boss. About three weeks ago, Ryan came to me and told me that a madman was planning to it over the world, starting with Berk, so I came here undercover, to catch the madman. I was tracking him with my watch, and I managed to find him. I made up an excuse and went out to find him, which led to a battle, in which I cut his arm off."

I stared at Henry, then carefully choosing my words, spoke, "So your name isn't really Henry? And you aren't related to Ryan Turner?"

He nodded.

"Who are you then?"

He sighed, "I'll give you a clue." He reached down and lifted up his left trouser leg, to reveal a prosthetic.

I gasped. It couldn't be him, could it? "Hiccup, is that you?" I said, struggling to hold back tears.

He nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

I sat down on the bed beside him and leaned on his shoulder, crying with joy.

"Hey, it's okay." He said quietly, putting an arm around my shoulder.

I missed you so much." I whispered.

"Me too." He said, resting his head on mine.

I turned to look at him and leaned up. He turned to look at me and leaned down.

"I love you so much." He said before closing the gap between us.

My arms went up around his neck and his hands rested on my hips, pulling me closer. I ran my tongue along his lower lip and he opened his mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance, but I gave in and let him take control. I moaned into the kiss and tangled my fingers in his hair. When we finally broke for air, we noticed that the sun was coming up.

"Was I really out for that long?" Hiccup asked, not tearing his gaze away from me.

"Wha-what's going on?" I turned to see Matthew on the floor beside his bed. He had probably fallen out.

"Hey Matthew. You're up early." Hiccup said.

"Please, he's always up early." I said, giving Hiccup a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey Sis. What are you doing on Henry's bed? And why is Henry covered in blood?" Matthew said as he stood up.

"That is an excellent question. I will answer that if you wake up the rest of the boys and get the girls." Hiccup said, getting off of the bed and stretching.

I watched as Matthew ran out of the room to get the girls, before turning to Hiccup and saying, "Are you sure that you want to tell them?"

"Drago isn't going to be back any time soon, so might as well tell them the truth." He said, before turning to me and placing his hands on my hips. I leaned in and closed the gap, while my hands went up and tangled with his hair again.

"Oh. My. Gosh." We pulled away to see the girls and Matthew staring at us.

"Is there anything wrong?" I said as I pulled away from Hiccup.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey guys! Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I couldn't think of anywhere else to finish the chapter. Please review or PM me if you have any ideas or advice.**

**This is Dragonchick101 signing out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating in ages. I had loads of stuff on and couldn't write. But I've got an extra-long chapter for to make up for not updating.**

**I also want to thank you guys for 36 favourites, 44 followers and 20 reviews!**

**Enjoy the chapter and please review.**

* * *

><p>MATTHEW'S POV<p>

I couldn't believe my sister! I went to the girls' room just like Henry told me. And when I came back with the girls, Henry and Astrid were kissing! And then she acts as if there's nothing wrong with kissing someone that we hardly know!

Ruff stormed forward, and if looks could kill, Henry would be dead. "I'll tell you what's wrong! You're kissing Henry!"

Astrid just looked at Ruff in confusion. "Who's Henry? I don't anyone called Henry."

The rest of the boys must have woken up because Tuff walked up to me and whispered in my ear, "She's crazy."

I glared at him before turning back to my sister. "Astrid. Henry is right beside you."

Astrid and Henry looked at each and started laughing.

Rebekah stepped forward and slapped them both over the head. "What's so funny that we've all obviously missed?"

Henry stepped forward and gestured to his blood-stained suit, "You all want to know why I'm covered in blood?" We all nodded. "Well, I am actually an undercover spy working for the CIA."

"Wait. If you're an undercover spy, then you're not actually called Henry?" Snotlout stepped forward.

Henry nodded, "I created a fake identity when I was kidnapped by Ryan's crazy boss five years ago."

Scarlett came forward and pulled Henry's face down to her level. She studied it for a minute before stepping back and doing a once-over of his figure. "Who are you? I don't recognise you."

Henry chuckled, "That's because you were probably too young to remember me."

"Wait! You look familiar..." Rebekah stepped forward and studied his face.

"What? You don't recognise me?" Henry feigned looking hurt.

Astrid laughed, "You might want to give them a clue."

"Yeah, that might help." Henry reached up to his hair and started viciously rubbing his head.

When he stopped, his hair was no longer black, but auburn.

Ruff, Tuff, Louis and Gabe made a show of thinking really hardly. "Nope! Don't know you!" They all said at the same time.

"Seriously?! You really don't remember me? It hasn't been that long." Everyone shook their head. "Ok. One more clue." He reached down to his left trouser-leg and lifted it up. And underneath, was an expertly crafted prosthetic.

Rebekah gasped and ran up to him. She ran her hand over his cheek and he smiled at her.

"It's you! After all this time, you came back!" She started crying and flung her arms around his neck.

"It's good to be back." He said as he hugged Rebekah. "How many races have you won while I've been training?"

She looked up at him and grinned, "Every single one. Unless I was up against Astrid."

"Wait a second. Have I missed something here?" Henry-or whatever his name is-turned to Snotlout.

"I thought that you would have been one of the ones that recognised me." He turned to look at Eva. "What about you? You wouldn't forget me, would you Eva?"

She looked deep in thought as she stared at him.

"Ok. Let's see. Do you remember you're favourite 3rd birthday present?"

"You mean the giant remote-control car? The one that I was able to sit in?"

"Yeah, that's the one. D'you remember who made it?"

Eva suddenly gasped and flung her arms around his neck. Then quickly stepped back and punched him in the stomach.

"Oww! Why would you do that!?" He shouted as he doubled over in pain.

"That was for being gone for five years!"

"If I remember correctly, you were away on the karate tournament when I was kidnapped."

"Yeah. But still, five years!"

Something suddenly clicked in my mind. "Hiccup? Is that you?"

"Finally!" Hiccup jumped up. "Someone who isn't related to me recognised me."

The giant bird suddenly flew over and landed on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup reached up and pressed a button on his collar.

"It took you long enough!" Everyone apart from Hiccup jumped.

"Um, did Toothless just talk?" Astrid went over to Hiccup and strokes Toothless' head.

"Ryan made me a collar that can translate my language into your language." Astrid chuckled at Toothless' response.

Hiccup suddenly looked offended. "Ryan only made the collar and the earpieces! I was the one who added this function."

"Oh yeah. But still, Ryan was the one who made the collar."

Tuff stepped forward and looked at Toothless with interest. "I am pretty sure that Toothless was never this big."

Hiccup face-palmed, "That's because he is actually a rare breed of eagle."

Fishlegs spoke up for the first time, "Hiccup, are you going to tell your parents?"

Hiccup looked at Fishlegs and sighed, "I don't know how I'm going to tell them."

Suddenly Louis and Gabe started giggling at the same time, "Light bulb!"**[1]**

Everyone stared, confused, at them.

Louis smirked and started talking, "How about we all go down to breakfast, but Hiccup stays up here. We start talking about how wonderful it is to have back, but don't say his name."

Gabe took over, "They start to get irritated and ask us what we're talking about. We pretend that they know what we're talking about and they get even more irritated."

Ruff started to catch on, "They start shouting at us because we're not making any sense. Then Astrid makes an excuse to leave the kitchen-"

"-and brings Hiccup down for everyone to see." Finished Tuff.

Everyone stared at them.

"What?" They all asked at the same time.

Hiccup started chuckling, "I never thought that I would say this but, Thorstons, you are geniuses." Everyone stared at Hiccup. "That plan is so crazy it might just work."

Astrid smirked, "Babe, how about you get a shower and we'll start to put the plan into action."

Hiccup turned to Astrid and smiled. "That is a wonderful idea M'lady. We wouldn't want them thinking that I'm an assassin or something."

I started towards the door but stopped and looked at Hiccup. "Why is there blood on your suit anyway? You never told us."

"Fought a madman at the shipyard. Chopped his arm off." He shrugged it off as if it was normal.

Snotlout chuckled, "You? Chopped a guy's arm off? You wouldn't be able to do that."

Ruff, Tuff, Louis and Gabe ran up to Hiccup, "How did you do it!?"

He just laughed, "I'll tell you some other time."

Hiccup went over to the bathroom and we went downstairs. Time to put our plan into action.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Despicable Me reference.<strong>

**Sorry for another cliff-hanger. If you are wondering, Louis and Gabe are based on my younger brothers. They can be very stupid and violent, but when it calls for it, they are actually quite smart. Please review if you liked it, and once again, sorry for not updating in ages.**

**This is Dragonchick101 signing out!**


End file.
